rede_globo_logopedia_2fandomcom-20200216-history
RecordTV
TV Record 1953-1970 The first Rede Record logo is a compass with the letters T and V on it, and the name Record below it. 1970-1971 The logo features a square with a number 7 symbol and the name "TV Record". 1971-1972 The logo features the name Record with a circle 7 logo as the "O" of the wordmark. TV Record canal 7 logo 1971.png|With canal (channel) in the letter C. 1972-1973 The 1971 logo is adjoined by an insignia resembling Rede Record's transmitter tower used during that time. 1973-1975 Upon shifting to color, the Rede Record's logo was modified, now having the RGB colors on the C, O, and R letters, representing the word cor, which signifficates color. 1975-1976 The 1973 logo is adjoined by a tiger that is drawn by crayons. 1976-1980 The logo features a sun with the name TV Record below it. 1980-1986 The logo features the Record word mark with a rainbow placed above it. 1986-1990 The rainbow was discarded in 1986 in favor of an all-gold colored logo with a four-sided rhombus as its symbol. Rede Record 1990-1992 The first design of the present logo appeared in 1990: It then featured a light blue sphere surrounded by curved RGB metal plates. When it was released, the symbol originally resembled a cyclone. At the same time, TV Record changed its name to Rede Record, and the wordmark was changed from just "TV Record" to its new name, "Rede Record", which would last until 2003. 1992-1995 The symbol was given a shade of silver, the plates became tsunami waves and split into six, and the Rede Record word mark shifted to a more futuristic theme, a theme that would be used for the next two decades. 1995-1999 The symbol featured the six waves simpified to 3 waves. It retained the shade of silver until 1997, when it was replaced by a shade of gold. 1999-2002 The logo is just the same, except that the Rede Record word mark was moved to the center of the symbol. 2002-2005 The waves gained a slight tweak, the sphere started to bear the texture of planet Earth (indicating their international expansion thru Record Internacional) and the Rede Record wordmark was moved back to the bottom, and was reverted back to simply appearing as "Record". Despite the name change on the logo, Rede Record remains as the network's legal name. In March 2004, a new slogan was launched: A Caminho Da Liderança (On the way to leadership). 2006-2007 On January 1, 2006, The logo featured the symbol gaining a glossy texture. 2007-2012 The symbol was given a revamp in 2007. In this logo, the the gold shade on the waves was completely eliminated (allowing each wave to appear in their uniform color), the globe was given a simplified texture highlighting the Earth's continents, and the Record wordmark was slightly modified. Prototype record 2008.png|Early version (2007). 2011 (unused) 2012-present The logo was given another revamp in 2012. In this logo, the globe is stuck and integrated with the waves (which were revamped into new versions of curved RGB plates, the former state of the waves when the symbol was first used) making it more "polished". As for the wordmark, it was given a minor tweak and now resembles its 1992 and 1995 predecessors, this time without the "Rede" part of the wordmark. In February 2015, a new slogan was launched: Aberta para o novo (Opened for the new) Rede Record.svg.png|Monochromatic version LOGO-RECORD1.jpg|Blue wordmark variant Record HDTV logo.png|HDTV logo Record 60 logo.png|60 years commemorative logo (2013) 2016 (upcoming) Record logo 2016 (1).png|Simplified version.